


New Year's

by eugyne (AreteNike)



Series: Sheith New Year's [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Romantic Fluff, thats... it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreteNike/pseuds/eugyne
Summary: "What are you supposed to do with this?""It's a confetti popper, Keith," Shiro says patiently. "It's got confetti in it. You know, for making a mess at midnight."





	New Year's

**Author's Note:**

> foorrrrrr [the sheith new years event](https://sheithnewyear.tumblr.com/) yeet
> 
> the next fic will be related to this one, but after that who knows...

"What are you supposed to do with this?"

"It's a confetti popper, Keith," Shiro says patiently. "It's got confetti in it. You know, for making a mess at midnight."

Keith eyes him, the black-and-gold popper still balanced in his flat palm like he's afraid to squeeze it too hard. Well, it _is_ called a popper. "Confetti? It's got a toilet paper roll in it."

"That too," Shiro says easily. He'd be lying if he said Keith's vague distrust of the object in his hand wasn't painfully endearing. "For the shape, see? Though I think it was actually a paper towel roll. Matt helped make them."

Keith gives him a look. The party is a muffled roar on the other side of the Holt house.

"Just put it back, we've still got an hour to go." Shiro turns around to hide his yawn. Since they came back to Earth he's gotten used to sleeping on a regular schedule...which isn't to say he never stays up this late—he does, often enough for Keith to bug him about it when he's around—but he _did_ wake up at 5:30 this morning.

"You don't have to stay up." Of course Keith noticed. "They're planning for us to stay over anyway, so you can go to bed if you're tired. We can celebrate tomorrow. We got in late, they'll understand."

Shiro turns back to him and shakes his head. "No, I want to stay up. I haven't had a proper New Year's in a while. And I haven't even said hello yet."

Keith raises an eyebrow and finally sets the popper aside. "Will you at least sleep in tomorrow?"

"No promises."

"Shiro."

Shiro rolls his eyes. "I'll try, but I'll probably wake up early naturally."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Keith says, handing him a glass of champagne, and that's endearing too, that Keith thinks he can make Shiro stay asleep longer than his body clock would normally allow through sheer force of will. The champagne might help, but probably not much, and Shiro won't drink enough for that anyway. So he just chuckles and lets Keith drag him to the party.

" _There_ they are!" Lance hollers over the music. There are a lot more people here than comfortably fit into the Holts' living room, but they know everyone and so it's cozy instead of cramped. A muddled cheer/greeting goes up as Shiro waves at everyone.

They tuck themselves into one side of the room, between the grandfather clock and the TV that's been muted in favor of the stereo, and let the rest of their team come to them.

"Shiro! Keith!" Lance is obviously tipsy already, clinging to Allura's hand like a lifeline when he comes to greet them. She's got a drink in her other hand and doesn't seem to mind.

"It's so good to see you again," she says, giving them each a one-armed hug without letting go of Lance or her drink. Fortunately, she steps back out of the way in time for Pidge to attempt to tackle them both.

"What is _this?_ " Pidge demands when she steps back, tugging on Keith's braid. He winces.

"What does it _look_ like?"

"Shiro!" Hunk all but shouts in his ear, wrapping him in a crushing hug before shoving a little plastic plate into his hands. "Try this! Hi, Keith!"

And Matt waves from across the room, trapped on the couch between his mother and Veronica, and Iverson nods from the other doorway, and so many others, and Shiro is... happy. Really happy.

He missed this.

They do make the rounds around the room, eventually, sticking close to each other in the crowd, until Shiro manages to claim an armchair and Keith perches on one arm and tries to pour him more champagne. Shiro covers his glass with his floating hand and closes his eyes, just for a moment. He's so tired.

"Is it midnight yet?" he asks. Keith's thigh is warm against his arm, his hip against his shoulder.

"Almost. Ten minutes," Keith says. "You _can_ still go to bed."

"I'm no quitter," Shiro says sleepily. Keith snorts and Shiro feels him shift away for a moment, maybe passing off the damned champagne.

"No, you're not," Keith says quietly, returning and pressing closer.

The room is still loud and people keep stumbling over Shiro's feet no matter how close he pulls them in, so he doesn't manage to fall all the way asleep—just dozes a bit, drifting off halfway.

Keith elbows him back to full wakefulness, eventually. "Only a minute left, Shiro," he says, as Shiro blinks blearily at him.

"Oh." Shiro sits up. Absolutely nothing has changed since he closed his eyes, except maybe that people are starting to turn towards the TV. Keith got the champagne bottle back, at some point—or maybe he never let it go—and he has a couple confetti poppers balanced on his thigh. He gestures with the bottle.

"Fine." Shiro uncovers his glass—it's New Year's, what the hell. Keith fills it halfway and finally hands the bottle off, only to take a sip from Shiro's glass.

"You didn't want it, anyway," he says when Shiro gives him a look. "Here." He drops a popper in Shiro's lap.

"Thirty seconds!" Lance shouts from somewhere out of sight. More people turn towards the TV.

"Got any resolutions?" Keith asks, shifting around to face Shiro a little better, though it means his back is to the rest of the party.

"Not really," Shiro says. "Guess I'd like to see more of Earth sometime."

"You might have to take time off work for that." Keith grins.

"D'you think I can't get myself sent on a business trip to almost anywhere?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that: you _should_ take time off work, you workaholic."

Shiro hums noncommittally. "What about you?"

"Actually," Keith says, and his smile goes soft, "seeing more of Earth sounds good to me, too."

"TEN!" someone shouts, and everyone looks to the TV. "NINE! EIGHT!"

"How do I do the confetti thing?" Keith hisses.

"SIX!"

"Just tear it open."

"FOUR!"

Shiro takes a sip of his champagne and sets it aside.

"THREE!"

He picks up his own popper.

"TWO!"

Keith's focus is entirely on the popper in his hands, grip twisted around it and prepared to tear into it. It's adorable.

"ONE!"

Shiro remembers he's supposed to be watching the ball drop, not Keith. He glances at the TV just in time.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The room erupts. There's a lot of kissing, a lot of yelling, a lot of champagne. Keith tears the popper open and the confetti all flutters into his lap and all over the floor.

Shiro decides it's okay if his remains unopened, and sets it down next to his champagne.

"That was really anticlimactic," Keith comments, looking down at his confetti-covered legs, and then over at Shiro.

Shiro laughs, and tugs him down, and kisses him.

He's only about halfway to remembering this isn't something they do when Keith kisses him back, and then he promptly forgets again, until they finally pull apart. He stares. Keith raises an eyebrow, lips twitching.

"I think you gave me too much champagne," Shiro says finally. He's not sure what else to say. He _was_ sure he had his feelings under control, after so long, and he's not sure how this is going to...change things.

"I think I gave you just the right amount of champagne," Keith says, sliding down onto his lap, legs still dangling over the arm of the chair. That's...a good sign. "Which is to say, maybe a glass and a half?"

Okay. Shiro lets his arm rest across Keith's legs, hand curling around his far hip, and Keith lets him. This is good, he can roll with this. "It was definitely more than two," he says.

"I drank some while you weren't looking."

"You could have gotten your own glass." He can't seem to look away from Keith's mouth, the quirk of his lips. They're a little chapped.

"I could have," Keith agrees before he leans in again.

They're interrupted, moments later, by something small and light bouncing off Shiro's head. He surfaces, blinking, and confetti flutters onto his nose.

"Please keep it PG, sir," Veronica says flatly. "There _are_ children here."

Shiro sheepishly slides his hand higher from where it was creeping towards Keith's ass. Keith groans.

"They're _asleep_ ," he says, and they are—Veronica's niece and nephew are curled up together on the sofa, eyes closed and still.

"They could wake up," Veronica says dangerously, and sidles off into the crowd again. Shiro brushes Keith's confetti-filled bangs from his eyes, drawing his attention back to him.

"Later," he says. "We have time." And they do—now, without everything that used to get in the way.

Keith makes a face, though. "I _guess_ ," he says, and Shiro laughs and kisses him again because he can. And then yawns.

"Old timer," Keith teases.

"Aren't you almost my age, now?" Shiro pokes him in the side and Keith yelps. He ignores Keith trying to poke him back. "Hey, Pidge!"

"Yeah?" she shouts from the doorway.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"You guys are on the fold-out in the basement!"

Shiro and Keith exchange a look.

"What, both of us?"

"Uh, yeah?" She squirms through the crowd to get to them. "Did you think we'd put couples in separate beds? We don't have enough beds, for one thing."

Shiro and Keith exchange another look.

"Hm," says Shiro. "Okay. That's fine. Thank you, Pidge."

"If I told you we weren't a couple until just now, would you believe me?" says Keith. At least they're on the same page about this... though they should probably still talk about it. Not now, though. In the morning.

She snorts. "Nope. You guys weren't as subtle as you think you are." She slips away again. "Goodnight! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" they call after her. And then Keith turns and hides his face against Shiro's shoulder.

"Okay then," he says.

"Well," Shiro says distantly. "At least no one's _surprised._ Except maybe me."

" _Shiro_."

"I have the right to be surprised."

Keith shakes his head and finally slides off his lap. He stretches.

"I can't believe this," he says with a groan. "I can't believe you. Let's go to bed."

"Wow. You've really got me swooning, here, Keith."

"Oh, shut up." Keith tugs on his flesh arm until Shiro creaks to his feet. He stretches too, briefly, before Keith leads him down to the basement.

He'd have liked to kiss Keith more before falling asleep, maybe cuddle a bit, but he's out like a light the moment he lies down.

When he wakes, there's only the faintest light illuminating the room, and he tries to sit up before a weight on his chest stops him and he remembers where he is. The weight stirs a little and grumbles wordlessly—it's Keith.

"Happy New Year," Shiro says quietly into Keith's hair.

"Go back to sleep," Keith mumbles, and Shiro smiles, and he does.

**Author's Note:**

> im [@maternalcube](http://maternalcube.tumblr.com/) as always


End file.
